Digimon Frontier: Lust Wings
by awsomeangel200
Summary: This is an alternative version of Digimon Frontier, there is a different main protagonist in this. They will be also new characters along the way, what happens when a Digi-egg comes out from a computer and a girl is the first one to witness? How will the Digi-destinies defeat this Digimon that is attack by this virus?
1. A Digi Egg

Long ago there were several worlds that lived peacefully with eachother, some of the worlds even had their own power. One of the those worlds lived monsters with incredible powers. Those creatures were known as Digimon digital monsters. In the digital world people can have Digimon more than just pets but to live a long-life friendship with. But there's even humans that can became Digimon themselves. The chosen Digi-destinies are those who use their sprites to transform into Digimon, but there's those that are chosen as the Legendary Warriors. Who once fought over the evil that planed to flood the Digital World in eternal darkness years ago. But the a new evil rise again in the present. The chosen children must come together and help fight the evil that will once rise again. The protectors of the Digital World will put an end to evil and bring peace and harmony to the digital world once again.

* * *

First person POV

Who said there no such thing as monster?

My name's Amy Yunetani, I'm fourteen years olds and I live in a fantastic place known as the Digital World where humans and Digimon come together. I have short purple hair that goes down on the top of my shoulders with two pigtails on top, and the rest of my hair down. My bangs can sometimes get in the way. I'm pretty much cheery and understanding of people, I like to look at the good side of things. Why you may ask? Well I know without a doubt that there's always good side in everything, you just need to look deep in. I will see the air as something special within people not only to breath in of course, but like a special power that helps us stay alive.

I usually wear a long sleeve white dress that goes down to my above my legs with coral (orange and pink mixed) designs on it. And white boots with orange underneath that goes up to my knees. My friends always find me interesting and impressive. It's like life-long between us, I've known my friends since kindergarden. We all like to stick together and hang out, but eventaly we ended up being on our own without our parents. One reason was that we were goanna become protectors of the digital world, so our parents could no longer take care us since we had be raise to be adapt with Digimon. We would be taken care of by our nanny Mrs. Medlock, who was our new guardian.

Back before we would live in dorm rooms, we had to live in different houses. Lucky for me I lived in the same home with Koji. Takuya lived in a house on his own. While J.P lived with Tommy. Zoe had to stayed with Phoebe who just a baby just like Tommy, Zoe would even had to take care of Pheobe while Mrs. Medlock was gone. Mrs. Medlock did her very best to raise all of us in each house, she made sure we had enough clothes, we were well fed, and we were tuck in at night. She was like a mother to us. When we were little we discovered something new going on in the city. It was a battle between two Digimon where me and Koji witness it up close. I bet your wondering how it happen.

Probably when a Digi-egg came out of a computer, when Takuya was little when he witness a Digi-egg coming out of his computer while the same thing happen to me and Koji. The night when I was so curious, I was so anxous, I was so...cute.

* * *

I was only four years old when I had a whistle in my mouth, I had the same hairstyle as I do now, I was wearing a pretty red dress with puff sleeves and white shoes with pink bows on it. It was 12:00 midnight when I was sitting in front of the computer as the screen look digital with lines of number scattering. Did I mention I was the only one awake? Koji was fast asleep in the middle of the night, but not for long until his brain alerted him that he had to go pee. Koji got up and removed the covers from him. I forgot to tell you that me and him slept in bunkbeds, he slept on the top and I sleep on the bottom. He went down the ladder when he almost slip at the third step.

That night started as any other night Koji was making his fourth trip to the bathroom. While he was heading back to bed all sleepy and tired, he walked passed the room where I was in with the computer. He took a few steps back when notice the noise the computer was making. He took few steps back and saw me sitting on the floor, staring at the computer.

"Amy what are you doing up? You know your not suppose to be playing with the computer." he said.

"But it's doing something funny." I said. He looked at the computer as the screen was completely red with lines of numbers all over it. He face turned into an awe expression. "Woah." was all he could say. Me and him continued to watch the funny digits on the computer screen, when suddenly a oval-shaped ball was popping out of the screen. It came out in the form of an egg.

* * *

I hope I did a good job with this chapter. Like it in the summary this is alternative version of Digimon Frontier and there's a different main character. Please tell me what you think. But no negative comments are allowed!


	2. Welcoming a New Pet?

Amy's POV

* * *

It was bright sunny morning, I would be up enjoying the sunlight, but I too tired for being up late last night. Especially since it was past my bedtime, I slept peacefully on my bed holding to the egg that came out of the computer. I didn't want any bad to happen to it, a baby Digimon could come out of it. I wasn't goanna let the egg out of my sight no matter what. Koji cover his face with his blanket, he wasn't much of a morning person and he hate sunny mornings unlike me. He was the first one to waken up from bed, yet he was still a bit tired from the late night thing that happen last night. He got up from the bed and started climbed down the ladder, he almost slip on the fourth step just like on his trip to the bathroom.

"Man can it get any worst?" Koji complain. He was more of the serious type that didn't like to be bother much. When I first met him in kindergarden he always so moody. That's why I didn't bother to even talk to him. Instead I would just play with my friend Zoe who was like a sister to me. We would color and play with our dolls. When it was snack time, we had cheese and crackers with apples juice. Me and Zoe walked to our table, when I trip over and spilled my juice on the floor. I cried in sadness when I didn't had a juice to drink and that I made a mess, then at that moment Koji lend me his juice. I was surprised because I never seen him being generous before. He even sat next to me on at the snack table. That's when I knew for sure he had a good side.

Koji went to get his soccer ball and uniform for soccer. He usual goes out playing with Takuya and J.P. At those times Mrs. Medlock would take over me to Zoe's so I could play with her. But instead there was something else. "Koji, I'm goanna go to do some groceries. I need you to watch Amy for me." Mrs. Medlock yelled from the living room. So much for Koji's playtime. "But Mrs. Medlock, I was goanna go play soccer with my friends!" Koji shouted in disappointed. It's time like this when he had to watch over me, he was more independent than I was. So he was in charge when Mrs. Medlock left the house.

He put his soccer ball and gear back, he groan in anger. He went over to me to see that I was still asleep, he had a surprised look in his face when he saw the Digi-egg I was holding. When I was awake, Koji was making for us. He was pretty good at cooking since Mrs. Medlock taught him how to cook. Even at a young age he was very careful, and he made sure not to make a mess or burn himself. He was making some eggs sunny-side up, just the way I liked them. I was sitting on my highchair still holding the held like I was the mother. I couldn't leave it alone anything could happen to it. I also had the whistle in my mouth again.

"You know, my eggs will taste much better than that one." he said, referring to the Digi-egg I was holding. I had was too tired to argue with that comment, I even had a tired look on my face. "Why are you carry it around? If it hatches it'll think you'll it's mother." he said. His complaining was getting my nerves, I started to get sleepy and tilted my head down. I guess I shouldn't be up after midnight. Without notice, the egg slide down from my arm, to my lap, then to the floor. I felt nothing in my arms, I started panicing. I flipped up my dress to see if it was under my highchair. Good thing Koji wasn't paying attention to see my panties. I couldn't see it, so I looked under the table. All I saw was Mrs. Medlock's cat Mr. Chichu. He was a brown cat who often scratches a lot when he's mad. I quickly turn around to see that it was rolling out of the kitchen. I got out of my highchair without Koji noticing, so I went after it.

Once Koji was done making breakfast, he served the eggs on two plates and poor some orange juice in his blue cup and in my pink sipping cup with purple butterflies on it. When he was about to served, he saw that was I was gone. "Amy?" he said. He started to feel his heart dropping to his stomach, he knew that if anything happen to me, Mrs. Medlock would get a heart attack or get into fit with him for not keeping an eye on me. Of course I like to wander around a lot. He put the breakfast down on the table, and went to go find me. He search around the house shouting my name, until he came to our room where I was at stareing at the egg just like I did with the computer.

"Amy, how long are you goanna keep staring at it?" Koji asked me, I didn't bother to answer. I was paying close attention to the egg, so in case it roll away again. "Look if you goanna be worrying about that that thing, why don't we just put it under the bed where no one can get?" he suggested. Before I could respond to that, the egg suddenly began to crack, it started breaking until it was cracked in half. Inside the egg was a little black creature with yellow eyes, I knew it must be the baby Digimon. It look so cute for a baby, it didn't seem to have hands or legs just it's head. "Ahh! Amy look out! You don't what that thing could do to you!" Koji yelled. How could I walk away from a cute Digimon? Even if it hasn't develop yet. Just when I was about to get a better look, the Digimon popped out of it's shell and bounce of the walls like a pinball, me and Koji ducked our head so we wouldn't get hit. Until it went straight under our bed.

I took a look under the bed to see what it was doing, Koji did the same. It was just sitting their stareing at us. He grab a on of Mr. Chichu's toy balls and threw it the little baby Digimon. Not to mention he was too harsh. When he did that the monster threw it back at him, causing him to roll backwards thours the wall. That what you get for messing with a Digimon. Without even looking back I concentrate on the Digimon, it was babbling some gibberish words. Then again it sounded it was singing. Bubbles started to come out of it as it sing. I used my whistle to sing along with it. "Ba, ba, ba." it said, I repeated the lyrics in my whistle. It continued to sing gibberishly as more and more bubble came out of it. I started to laugh as the bubbles tickled my face.

Koji saw the buuble coming out the bed. He thought maybe it was doing something else. "It's taking a bubble bath." he said. Of course that's what he assumed. Five minutes later it came out bed and went straight to me and rest it's face on my lap, I'm guessing it does think I'm it's mother. But i didn't care, it was too cute to me. Then i relies it hasn't eaten anything since it was born, so I went to the kitchen and open up the refrigerator. I took Koji's chocolate bar and went back into the room. I broke a piece of the candy bar and put it in the Digimon's mouth, it devour the piece of chocolate up in 2 seconds. I kept feeding more of the delicious chocolate until it was gone. "Stop feeding it so much chocolate, your goanna make it sick. Hey, those were mine!" he said, he relies it was his candy bar that I was giving to the baby Digimon. "Thanks a lot." he said ignorantly.

"Well now that it's here. How do we get rid it?" Koji asked with arms crossed. I didn't want to get rid of the Digimon, it needed me. I whistled at Koji, as he was able to translate what I was saying. "We can't keep it. Where's it goanna sleep?" he asked. I whistled the answer. "Oh no. Not in my bed." he said. I whistle again, saying it has to sleep somewhere. "Fine then it's on the couch." he said. I open my mouth in gasp as my whistle fell, of course it was wrap around my neck like a necklace. "I guess, we'll just have to tell Mrs. Medlock it's a throw pillow." he said, putting his hand behind his head. The phone started ringing from the living room.

"I'll get it." Koji said. He left the room to pick up the caller. I rest my head on the Digimon's face, I really loved it so much. It made some soft "ba, ba, ba." noise like it did when it was singing. It must of loved me too. While I was bounding with the Digimon, Koji went and answered the phone. "Hello? This is Koji speaking." he said threw the phone. He notice that the phone was making some scratching sounds, like if it was breaking up. Even though he was able to here the caller threw the phone, it must of been a voicemail. "This is Takuya, J.P said that Amy was the one who threw up in my hat. Tell her if she does it again, I'm goanna tell Mrs. Medlock. Got it?" it said. Koji removed the phone from his ear, and stared at the speaker as it made more scratching sounds.

"There's something wrong with the phone. Perfect timing." Koji said. He hung up the phone, and went back to our room. "Geez, ether Mrs. Medlock forget to pay the electric bill or, the house is gone nuts." Koji complained. When he entered the room, he let out a jump as he saw something surprised him. "Ahh! Amy look out!" Koji shouted. I opened my eyes and removed my head from the Digimon's face, I saw that it looked different. It must of delevlope while was resting my head on it. It was pink, and had long ears. It's eyes were no longer yellow, instead they were red and had teath. It still didn't grew any arms and legs but it did grew a little bigger.

"It changed, it got bigger! What did you do?" he asked. I didn't anwser, I just looked at the Digimon's new form. "Now how are we suppose to hide it now? What are goanna do when Mrs. Medlock finds out? It can't get any worse." he said all at once. At that moment, the Digimon made a fart sound. I picked it up and saw that it pooped on the floor. "It just got worst." Koji said lowering his head.

I went to the kitchen and saw Mr. Chichu eating his breaking. I took his bowl of food away, and decided to give to the pink Digimon. I entered the room and saw it jump up and down, while Koji was counting it's jumps. "One, Two, Three, Four. We better move his ears out of the way so they don't get in the food." he said. I went up to the Digimon and gave him the bowl of cat food. I had to give him something since he only had Koji's chocolate. He gave me a big smile and looked at me with delight. We all didn't know what Digimon would do when they get happy. When it comes to strong feelings they will get on you.

It jump at my face holding me tight with it's ears, and was kissing my face. I guess that's one way for showing their feelings. "Hey! Cut it out! Stop kissing my friend you!" Koji said. He was very protective for me, he may be an cold person but he still has a heart to care. He grabbed the Digimon and pulled it away from my face. Then it did the same thing wiith Koji, I didn't pay attention as I was fixing the food. He struggled to get the it off his face until he finally was able to get it off. He picked me up away from the Digimon who was eating the food like real fast. "His breath stinks." Koji said as he catch is breath, he still had me in his arms. "I've had enough! He's out of here!" he said.

Mr. Chichu came in our room, he looked really angry. And we know what he does when he's angry. He ran up to Digmon and scratched him for eatting his food, then he went to Koji and did the same to him too. He didn't scratched me, despite the fact that I took his food away. Mr. Chichu left the room as I close the door behind him, I turn to see Koji and the Digimon who both had scratches on them. Koji had one his cheek, and the Digimon had one on his forehead. "We don't make much of a team. Do we?" He said. They were in painful agony from the scratches.


	3. The Battle Between two Digimon

It was 3:00 in the afternoon, Mrs Medlock came back with a lot of groceries. Me and Koji were still in our room with the Digmon. Good thing she didn't came in to check on us, otherwise she would have a heart attack if she saw the Digimon. "Kids! I'm making liver sticks!" she shouted from the kitchen. "Oh great. In a minute!" Koji said. He sniffed the air as he smelled something burning from the kitchen. "We're in luck. She burn them." he said. I wanted to get to know the Digmon more, so I decided to ask him some questions. "What's your name little one?" I asked. "My name's Koromon." it said. Koji turn to me and Digimon, basicly because I was talking.

"Huh?" he said. He was confuse about Koromon talking to me, he never herd him talked before. "Where are you from Koromon?" I asked him. "I came from a digital demention of the Digital world. As you may know I'm a Digmon, a Digital monster. Just all the other friendly Digimon you see in the Digital World." he told me. "How come she only talks to him, and only whistles at me?" Koji asked.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Koromon. My name's Amy, A-m-y." I wanted to say my name slowly so he could say right. Koji walked up to us in the middle of our conversation.

"And this is my friend. His name is Koji, K-o-ji." I said.

"Hi Amy-Amy, Koji-Koji!" Koromon said hyperly.

"Why he can talk." Koji said. He bend down on his knees, to get closer to the Digimon.

"You two are the first humans who been nice to me." Koromon said. He jumped to my face and gave me kisses as he hold my head close with his ears. Then went to Koji.

"Thanks for saving me from that big furball." Koromon said referring to Mr. Chichu. He did the same mushy kissy to Koji's face.

Just goes to show, we learned that Digmon will do anything to pleased good humans. Koromon farted again meaning that he must of poop for a second time. And by anything, I mean anything. Koji lift up Koromon revealing the poop on the floor. "Let's make a warning for this too." Koji said. I gasped at stinky brown poop, Koromon made.

* * *

It was nighttime in the digital world. Me and Koji were tucked in, in our bunkbeds. Mrs. Medlock gave us a kiss goodnight, usually I would asked her to read us a bedtime story. But since I had Koromon sleeping next to me, I didn't bother asking now that I got a Digimon as a cuddly friend to sleep. We all went to sleep and boy was it a long day.

Now when this thing change shape or what we now called digivolve, there's was a weird electrical surge going on in the city. Of course there's only one way to get Koji's attention. I notice the Koromon was acting strange, it was like if he had a terrible nightmare. I climbed up to Koji's bed to alert him. I blew my whistle to wake him up, he started to move a little but he didn't got up. I blew it again to see if he would start to awaken, he still didn't wake up. This time I blew really hard making a louder sound from my whistle. "I'm up-what!" Koji shouted as he got up from his bed. Finally it woke him completely.

I went down the ladder as Koji followed along. I showed him Koromon who was looking very terrifying, he was shaking and scared. "What's the matter with him Amy? Is he sick? You gave him a liver stick, didn't you?! he asked me. I didn't answer since I was more concerned of Koromon. Koji was jut as concerned as I was. Koromon hid under the covers, he started changing form. It grew bigger, so big that it broke our buckbeds. It turned gianormis. "That's gotta hurt." Koji said. As the blanket were removed from the Digimon it looked more like a dinosaur who was orange, it claws were big and sharp. And he still had sharp teath. I was so amazed with awe at the Digmon's transformation. He really looked so unique, we learned that the name of this Digmon is called Agumon.

I climb up to Agumon's hand and he brought me to his back. He seem like he was goanna give me a piggyback ride, he went over to the balcony. I know It might've been dangerous, but I wanted to enjoy this Digimon. After all he was our first Digimon so it best to make his first moments in this demention fun. Koji had shock expression on his face, he didn't like where this his going. "Amy what are you doing! Get down from there!" Koji shouted at me. But I listen to him, I was already having fun riding on Agumon's back. "What's going on over there! Did you kids break another lamp!" Mrs. Medlock yelled, she must've been hearing what was going on.

"Piggyback?" I asked Agumon, but he didn't say anything. " Amy, No!" Koji shouted. At that moment Agumon jumped out of the balcony, I really enjoyed the flow motion falling as I went "wee!". "Amy!" Koji said, he ran up to the balcony. He watch us go down to the parking lot. "AMY!" Koji screamed from the top of his lungs, he ran to the balcony and watched as me and Agumon went down to the parking lot, he landed on Mrs. Medlock's car and crushed it. Koji left out of the house and ran through the apartment hallway. "If Mrs. Medlock worried about the lamp? Wait til she sees her car." Koji said as he ran across the hallway.

Me and Agumon took a tour around the city. I explain everything to him of what they were. It was nice to explore the city with the Digimon, I even showed the Digi-destinies academy boarding school, where Digi-destinies like me and friends go to learn how to become Digimon, and use their Digi-powers. Also to learn about the all types Digimon in our world. Me and my friends couldn't go until we're bit more older. Agimon continued to walked around until he stopped at the bending machine that was next to us. "That's a bending machine, it gives you tasty snacks and drinks. Go head, try it." I told him.

He lift up his right foot and use his sharp toe-claw to jab on the bending machine, I watched the the cans of soda coming out of the the machine. "Well, Mrs. Medlock usually put in a coin, but i guess that works too." I said. I got off of Agumon's back and went to get cans of soda on the ground, I picked one for each of my friends. "She takes on each." I reminded myself, I tried to gathered all the sodas as they started to slip from my arms a bit. Agumon started to walked away without me. I dropped all the cans of soda and followed him. "Where you going?" I asked.

The entire city was going nuts by the electrical surge, all the technology was acting up everywhere. Even in our appartment, my were up as they notice something was wrong. Me and Agumon continued walking around town, until Agumon stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't say anything he just stood there staring at something. I turn to look what he was staring at, it looked like a giant green bird, maybe it came the digital demention too. It look like one of the most dangerous Digimon i ever seen. It look so scary, I kept close to Agumon for protection. Obivously i was very terrified. Back in the apartment where me and my friends live, everyone looked out their window at the scene that going on outside. They saw Agumon and the bird digimon, along with me too. J.P took the house phone and tried to call Zoe, he that the phone making scratching noises just like what happen with the phone at me and Koji's house. "Hello Zoe? this is J.P. Did you see what's going on outside?" he took the phone from his ear noticing something was wrong with it. "What's going on with the phone?" he asked.

Koji ran around the street looking for me, he kept pushing the pace up until he stopped to see the broken bending machine. He knew that me and Agumon were here since Agumon could do something destructive like that. Now he was getting really worried, he could feel his emotional stress coming from his blood pressure. "AMY!" he screamed so loud his voice echoed throughout the city.

I was in the middle of the battle between Agumon and the bird digimon. It started to form a ball of force and shoot it at us. Before it could hit us, Agumon carried me in his arms and dodge the attack. I felt more safer with Agumon defending me, now he open his mouth wide and started his attack. "Pepper Breath!" he let out a breath of fire shooting at the bird digimon. Ok now i wanted go home, I was so scared i wanted Koji to take me home. Takuya looked down from his house at the appartment, he saw the epic battle between Agumon and the bird digimon. Phoebe was crying from the distruption of the loud noises the digimons were making. Zoe try soothing her and gave a bottle of warm milk, good thing it stopped her from crying so loud. "There, there Phoebe, everything's goanna be alright." Zoe said softly and rubbing her head. "What's going on out there?" Takuya asked.

Things were getting pretty dangerous out here. My body was sivering and my eyes grew watering as I was goanna cry. "Agumon I wanna go home." I told him. But he didn't listen, he was too focus on battling the bird. "Electro Shocker!" the bird-digimon shoot electricity from it's mouth aiming thours us. Agumon used his Pepper breath to block off the attack. I was was very worried if i was goanna die. I turn to Agumon and put my hands on him. Hopeing to feel more protected. The battle continued back and forth, It wasn't a pretty picture really.

Koji was in the exact same area me and Agumon were. When Agumon did another Pepper Breath, Koji turn to see where it came from. That's when he saw me and Agumon in the battle. "Agumon? Amy!" he said. He went straight to us, and head thours me. "Agumon, please don't fight." I told him. Just then Koji grabbed me by my shoulders and turn me around. "Amy, come on. We gotta go." he said, I pushed him around and turn back to Agumon. "Agumon!" I shouted. "Amy it's too dangerous!" Koji yells as he tried to pull me away while I just stand there with tears falling as Agumon blasts more flames at the bird. "My turn." The bird laughs evilly. "Static Destroyer!" he yells.

Electricity starts shooting at us, hitting the bridge and it started to fall on top of us, but Agumon gathered us up under him as he started to grow and covered us as Koji hugged me to himself so I didn't get hurt. When the bridge stopped falling on us, I heard Agumon growl as he lifted his head off of us. "You OK?" Koji asks as we get up, I was staring at the new giant orange dino with a brown mask, horns, red eyes and blue stripes. "Who's that?" Koji asked, "Agumon?" I asked. "I'm Greymon now." He growled softly. "You can be whoever you want…big guy." I said in awe.

Greymon then roars as he stands up and blasts out these flames at the bird, knocking him down onto the ground before Greymon then charged at him, the three of us yelling as the ground shook. He and the bird get locked into a fight, both trying to push the other back. "Get him, Greymon!" I cries as tears fall down my face. "Don't quit." Tai says softly as we watch. The bird pushes Greymon down, making him roll around on the street, then gets up to attack the bird, when the big ugly green thing shoots him with electricity, the light flashing all over the street and Greymon fell back to where we were, his eyes closed.

That's not good. "Oh no, Koji, he's hurt!" I cried as I went to run over to him, but Koji grabbed me. "Amy! There's nothing we can do!" Koji called. "Greymon, get up!" I cried. Whimpering as I saw the bird coming over, I tried to break free from Koji's grabbed but failed, his arms were so strong. He looked down at me before he saw why I was so worried. "Greymon get up he's coming!" he said. But our digimon friend just stayed where he was on the ground, eyes closed as we all cried that he was gone and we were gonna be goners soon too. I then blow on my whistle, but was coughing too much since I had a weak immune system. Every time I tried to blow the whistle, I just coughs harder, spitting as I did so. Koji gave me a worried look, he could i was trying so hard to keep it the whistle going. I didn't give up, I took a deep breath as i gave out a loud, long, and hard blow.

The sound echoes all around our neighborhood, even our friends herd it from the apartment. Everyone stood suprised as they herd me blowing the whistle from down the street. "What the-?" Takuya said. Zoe looked down to regonize me blowing the whistle for Greymon to wake up. "Come on Amy." she said softly. After a minute, I took his mouth off of it and pants as we looked at Greymon, watching him with hope as I prayed for a miracle. Soon, Greymon's eyes open and he gets up off the ground with a loud roar. "Go get him." I says.

Greymon then runs at the bird, shooting out his flames at him as the light gets brighter, covering the entire area around us and soon enough we had to cover our eyes to keep them from being damaged by the light. After it was completely quiet and so I opened my eyes to see that it was now morning and Koji was standing up, looking around the destroyed street sadly when Greymon and the bird were both gone. "GREYMON!" I called cupping my hands over my mouth.

Koji, who had his arms over his head and eyes closed, opened them and put his arms down as he got up and looked around at the mess. "Greymon! Don't you wanna play horsey with me anymore?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes. Koji walked up to me as he looked around and I looked around too feeling sad that our new friend was really gone now. Where could he have gone? Turning to where Koji was, I cried on Koji's shirt. I was very dissapointed for what happend to our first digimon. We hope from that moment, we would see him again. Now that we know what it's like, we were willing to become Digimon just like all the creatures out there.

* * *

Boy, this chapter wasn't as easy as i thought. Now that have this story, I have to also catch up with my other stories. Wait til' you see that next chapter coming next. Please don't forget to review.


	4. The Virus Attacks

10 years laters, 8 digi-destinies have become more independent, and lived on in there own homes. They went to Digi-destinies academy, a boarding where the chosen ones learn how to become digimon and learn about all the other digimon out there in the world. Once they spend almost a 6 month in school, it was time to put there knowlege in action. Their phones were changed into D-tectors, a devise that can help humans transform into digimon. It can also be use to comunicate with each other from faraway just like a real phone. The 8 of them went on a journey thour the digital world to find each of their spirits to help them digivolve into Digimon, digital monsters. Now that they are ready to fulfill their destiny, it's time for them to fight the evil that rising apon the worlds. The universe depends on them.

* * *

Amy's POV

It was time when our friend Zoe who was first one to witness there was trouble. She was on her laptop blogging on the web until something came by. She took a sip of her soda and took a closer at something that seemed like a virus. "Huh?" she said. "A computer virus on the internet!" she notice something was acting up with it. "Woah looks like it's attacking something." she could tell by looking at, it was on to something. "Let me see if i could get a research of it's target." she said. Zoe wasn't the only one to witness the virus, the whole world was stunned by it. It seem to be on everyone else computer too, then suddenly the image of the a egg with red spots on it. "It looks like...a digi-egg." Zoe said in awe. "Looks like a brand new on too. Woah i see it's cracking, I think it about to hatch!" At moment the egg starting hatching where you could see it's yellow eye. "Hello." it said.

* * *

Things were pretty good with me and Koji, we still had to live on our own. But we were never really alone since we had our friends in the same apartment. I can't believe it's been 10 since we had our first digimon. Our journey began about a year ago, we've discover all the types of digimon as travel throu out the digital world. And let's not forget when we got our spirits and became digimon ourselves. Oh, the memories were so fun. There were good memories and yet there were also bad memories. I kinda had a problem with Takuya at his birthday party not too long ago, and ever since then he never wanted to talk to me. I'm guessing he must not be mad at me for what had happen, I'll spare you the details on what had happen. But for I'll just put it to where i tried to straighten things up with him.

I was on my computer, typing an apology letter for Takuya hopeing it would get him to understand. It's a week since the 'unexpected' happen. But hey, i can still make things right, can i? "_Dear Takuya, I'm sorry for throwing up in your hat and didn't tell you before you put it on. I guess i didn't know any better, but hey nobodies perfect. Anyway I hope you could forgive me for the mishap that happen when my puke was on your head. So why don't we just let it roll off and be friends? From your kind and caring friend, Amy." _The letter said. I hope it'll work, he can really be a hard-headed jerk at times. Especially since now that he's mad at me, a girl. Deep down I felt angry at him too, but then half of me felt sorry too. And yet I wasn't so sure if I should email him at this point, or should I? Before i could send it to him, someone creep up on me.

"Who are you writing to Amy?" I turned to see who the voice belong to. It was of course Phoebe, our second youngest friend. She was always being so nosey, with us. I hated when she comes and sneaks up on me like that. I covered the computer moniter so she wouldn't see what i written. "It's just an email joke!" I yelled at her. "What are you doing here anyway Phoebe?" I asked. "I wanted to show you my new dress." she said as she lift one side of the skirt. Her dress did look pretty, Zoe must of went with her to get the dress at the store, looks like they had a good sale for dresses this season. It was light pink, and skirt was down to her thighs and she was wearing white panty-hoes underneath and black shoes with hot pink roses in them. There was a little red bow in middle of the chest part. "I'm going to a birthday party." she showed me a present with yellow rapping paper and a red ribbon. "I brought my friend a stuffed pink digimon." she said. I turned back to the computer like i didn't care. "Like the one that you always wanted." now that did get my attention. "Give me that!" I tried to snatch it from her but she kept moving it everytime i tried to take it. I decided to just give up, I mean what's it worth anyway? "Ah, who cares." I said. I went back to the computer with my arms crossed.

"If you wanna send a email, you have to click this." Phoebe walked up next ,and to and mouse the mouse to where it said "send". "Click." she said. Oh no she didn't! She ran out of the room as i look thours the screen to see what she done. "I wasn't goanna send that letter!" I yelled pointing at her. She poke her head out from the door. "Then why did wrote it for?" she asked. It was none of her buisness of course! "Oh, go to your party!" I mutured. "Ok." she said with a long face. Phoebe left my room, and into the hallway. I was very dissapointed that my letter was goanna be send to Takuya. "I can't believe Takuya's goanna read my letter." I muttered. Then i say a message on the screen. "Wait a minute, 'unable to deliver'?" Now i was very dissapointed. I tried so hard to appoligize to him, and now i can't do it in technology contacts. "I can't believe he's not goanna read my letter! You try to tell a guy your sorry and your computer shuts you down." from pushing back and forth on my seat, I fell down on my back.

Takuya was taking a stroll out in city. If you asked me, he must be getting some fresh from his anger over me. After he was still mad, i don't know how long someone can hold to their anger. He walked by a store, and look at his reflection on the glass. He tried fixing his hat making sure it stayed in place. J.P was at the train station waiting for the Trailmon train to come as he read his little blue book. Without notice the Trailmon train rode pass by him. He jumped in surprise to see that he miss his train. Tommy was alone in his room playing video games while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. For a 10-year-old he was pretty much a video game freak, and boy was he good at them. Phoebe was over at her friend's birthday party with her other friends. You know when it come to a fourth grader she was always so bubbly. Hey, she may be hyper but she still likes to lighten things up.

Zoe was running across town, obiviously she was trying to get to me and Koji's place. She was carrying a black case hanging on her shoulder, she must be bringing her laptop with her. She quickly ran across the street, where the next block was where our house was in. Meanwhile I was in the kicthen with Koji, I felt like eating something sweet but there's wasn't really much except for the leftover tofu from yesterday. "Say Koji?" I said. He turn to me. "Hmmm?" he said. He just came back from getting groceries, so maybe there was something sweet got brought. "Well, Phoebe having cake at her party and all we have is leftover tofu." I told him. "I can make you a cake Amy, hand me an egg please." he said. I wasn't sure if he could even bake something. I just let out a blank expression on my face. "I could at least try to do something special for us at least." Koji said. I took an egg out from the fridge, then i herd a knock coming from the door. "I'll get it." I said. I went to the door with the egg still in my hand, I opened it to see that it was Zoe. She was catching her breath, she must of been running a lot. Sweat was rolling down from her forehead. "Zoe your all sweating. What's up?" I asked her.

She took a gap of air so she could speak. "It's just, the egg." Zoe muttered. I raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she was saying. "The egg's already hatch." she explain. I looked at the egg that i was holding, thinking a baby chick must of hatch out of it's egg. "No! Not that egg!" She said raising her voice at me. "Huh?" I said. "A digi-egg!" she said. A digi-egg? This must be serious, me and Zoe went to my room as she took her pink laptop out of her case. She put it on top of my desk and open it. She showed me the website where she found the digi-egg. "A digimon, started hatching from this egg not too long ago." Zoe explained. Me and her were eating some ice cream, since i wanted something sweet of course. "What kind of digimon is it?" I asked as I had the popsicle in my mouth. "It seems to be a bug-type digimon, it's being attack by a dangerous virus. Causing it to become evil, with a digimon like that it could be a internet preditor." Zoe was talking with her mouth full with the popsicle.

"If it's that dangerous, how come nobody can do something about it?" I asked her. "It seems to be having a strong impact within itself because of the virus. They are scientist that can even tell it's not any ordinary virus. Especially those that take classes in technology advance, which would take take them about 3-5 years." Zoe explained really clearly now. I didn't get why she brought that up, like if i wasn't smart enough as those scientist who know about everything. Sure they were professionals, but still. I glared at her and remove my popsicle from my mouth. "So what I'm in digi-destinies academy and I take classes in digi-destinies academy." I said. There was a beeping sound coming from the computer, we turn to see what was happening. We saw that the digimon digivolve into a new form. "It digivolved!" Zoe yelled. I read the bubble email he was sending. "He's sending an email. It saids 'I'm hungry.'" "What am i suppose to order a pizza?" I asked sarcascticly. We started to watch as it was eating some digital data in a maze. "Oh no! It's up the data in the website. He must absorbing it as food." Zoe said. "Where is her he goanna get food from a grocery store?" I asked. This digimon must be gather the data for it's energy, it could be why it keeps eating the data from food locations websites. Things were getting bad to worst already.

We heard a knock coming from the door, it must be Koji. "Amy, I made some shakes." he said. He gently open the door right when i started storming out of the room. "No thanks Koji!" I said as i ran pass him. He jumped out of the way so the shakes wouldn't spill. "Wait, where're you going?" he asked. "We need to use your computer." I told while running. Zoe ran right behind me, following along. "Wait, don't you wanna try some?" he asked Zoe. She ran back to him and grab one of the shakes and chugged it down her throat, even though she really shouldn't. Thrust me I know what's in Koji's recipes. "I see someone likes my recipes." he said. Zoe put the cup back as soon as she was finish. "Thanks Koji." she said, then ran off. We entered Koji's room as I tried to remove all his comic books out of the way. I tried to be very gentle with his stuff, I didn't want him to get mad or anything for his stuff being messed up. And yet his stuff was extremely heavy, I struggled to lift the comics as they sliped. I don't get why he keeps these comics, he dosen't even read them often.

Zoe came over and lend me a hand. "Oh, let me handle it." she said. She took the comics from my arms and set them aside. She did the same with the other pile, even though she struggle a bit herself. "The digimon's eating the internet and your worried about a few comic books?" Zoe asked as she sent Koji's comic books down. "Look, Koji likes his mess where it is." I told her. Koji was really a messy person, he didn't care how messy his room was. So i had to clean up after him. It sucked because i didn't like to come into his room when it was smelling like his gym socks or rotten cheese. I always had to spray around his room, even he hated the smell of fresh flowers since he though they were too girl. Zoe got out her pink laptop and put it next to Koji's computer and connected them together with a intension cord. "We'll be able to have better once we have our computers connected together." She was pretty smart, to even think she's a airhead she was still an intelligent person ever since the first grade. Then something smart came up in my head. "Say Zoe, why don't we click the digimon on the screen and then hit 'delete'?" I asked her. "Don't you think i tried that?" She said to me. Guess it wasn't as easy as i thought. "If this thing is so dangerous, why don't we just call someone important like the principle or the president?" I asked. "They won't listen, last I told them about a digimon threathing our world, they said "Great, now why don't you kids get a jump on it then?"" Even Zoe couldn't convince the important people. We just goanna have to take care of it ourselves.

Zoe turned on the computers as i sat right next to her, watching the screen of Koji's computer. We looked up the digimon online and saw that it change shape it was now taller with flopping ear, his eyes were yellow. And his claws were long and sharp, he had on a wide smirk showing his sharp teeth. "My name's Carmamon." he said. I couldn't he digivolve again, he was growing too fast. How was that possible? "I think he's at the rookie level." Zoe estimated. "This soon? He's digivovling too quickly!" I shouted. "He's probably at the fast food website." Zoe said. "Now what?" I asked. "Nothing now." she said. What? We can't just sit around doing nothing, we had to do something. "You mean we have to sit here and watch that thing eat up all the data?" I couldn't believe that's all we could do now. We had do something. I lowered my head in sadness. "I wish Agumon and Piyomon were here to help out." I said. "Amy! It's us!" I herd Agumon and Piyomon's voices from nowhere. "That's funny, it's like i can here them now." I muttered, think I just hearing things. "You can hear us now." they said. "It's like they were here." I muttered. "We are here." Now it wasn't my imagination. I quickly got up looking around the room for them.

"Agumon! Piyomon! Where are you? I can barely hear you. Put me on speaker phone!" I said. But there was no site of them. "It's a translition." Zoe stated. I sat on my knees next to Zoe ,and put my hand on her shoulder to get a better look. "From the digital demention." she said. She open a screen in her computer where it showed Agumon the little orange dinosaur with sharp claws and teath with green eyes, and Patomon the little pink bird with some blue colored feathers and a red beak, with eyes as Agumon. They were with an old comrade. "Agumon, Piyomon." I said in happily. "And there with Master Xehganart" Zoe said. Master Xehganart was our master who help us in the beginning of journey, he told us about how receive our spirits: human and beasts spirits. I was the one to become a digimon myself. While Takuya was jelouse, since i was the first one and he was the second. But, hey at least he was the first guy digivolve out of the other boys. Master Xehganart taught us everything we know. That's how we became powerful digimon. Me and Zoe both smile at this reuion. "It's been a long time." the master said.

"We heard about that awful digimon that's threating the internet." Piyomon said. "But we're not the only ones." Agumon said. Then all of our digimon friend appeared with them. "Look there's the rest of them!" I excaimed. There was Patamon a orange flying gueania pig with bat wings as his ears. Gatomon a white cat with purple stripes for it's ears and tail, she had sharp long claws. There was Bokomon he was white with a gray mouth and had a pink belt where he carried his books. Neemon a orange kangaroo digimon with red pants. Palmon a plant digimon with pink flowers on it's head and leaf-like arms. Culumon a white and purple digimon with short scrwiggle ears, and had green eyes who was also bounded with Phoebe. All our well-known Digimon friends were there.

"Me and the digimon are aware of that deadly virus that's threathening the digital world, it could also be trying to take over each and every computer networks in the universe. That can be a huge problem to the digital demention as well. With that virus attacking it, it will become a dangerous preditor. You must stop it before it eats every techno nation in the worlds." Master Xehganort said. That wouldn't be much of a problem for us, we've become with both our human and beast spirits. I'm even the most powerful digimon of all according to master Xehganort. But with my friends by my side we're even stronger. We're ready for anything.

"Don't worry Master, we're already on it. We'll beat that insect likes there's no tommowor and make sure he dosen't harm any network in any world." I said with conviction. "But remember, that digimon is being attack by a deadly virus. It can't control itself, you must destroy it and the virus. We can't afford the virus to spread, the whole universe will be in great peril. I'm counting on you to destroy it for good before it spread the virus around." I could tell there was a concern tone in his voice. It did sound very serious, the faith of world rest in our hands now. But had no fear, not when me and my friends are the legendary warriors."Don't worry master, we got this." I said. "Zoe you got your D-tector?" I turn to her. "I'm way ahead of you Amy." she showed her D-tector which was was purple and pink with green buttons. I smiled gladly to see it. "Our D-tectors will turn us into digimon too, and together we'll squash that bug." I said grabbing my D-tector which was hot pink and white with purple buttons. "Yays!" the digimon cheered, I was happy to hear them joyed. That showed me that there was always hope. "I'll make sure to send to add digital access to you D-tectors so you can enter the internet world in the computer. Be sure to have the computer connected to the internet in to have access." the master told us. "Right." me and Zoe said together.

* * *

Yeah, i know it's similar to the digimon movie. But this is part of the story starts for now. In the next chapter Amy and Zoe are goanna be the ones fighting of course. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Girl Power fights

Me and Zoe went to kitchen to get snack before we could start fighting, heroes had to eat too of course. We charge a D-Tectors to the computer so master Xeghanort could put in the internet access in them. I was so excited to fianally be kicking butt again, as a female warrior it was my job to keep the digital world safe. Me and my friends been training for this for months, that's the whole reason why we had to be away from our parents for a long time. I epspecially felt bad for Koji, his childhood was pretty bad. He had a rough time with his parents arguing at eachother. Altough he dosen't really remember much of it since he was just a kid back then. But he told me that when he was little his parents fight a lot then his mother went for drive. But while she was driving, she got into an accident and drove into the ocean where her car drowed. That made me feel so sorry for him, that also explain why he's so grumpy and he usually a loner. I deeply respect that of him. Which was why i don't bother him much, my friends ask me why i'm with him cause he acts like a jerk. I told them he wasn't a jerk, he just had rough time in his past. Then something unexpected happen, he want me to come along with him on our journey. Why? Because i was the only one who truly understand him well when no one else did. He really liked me, of course that's what he told me.

You can't judge a book by it's cover of course, it's what's inside that counts. People are more different then how they look. And honestly how mean can people be, haven't they learn to respect others just the way they are. That's what my parents always told me, that's why i learn to understand those who have their own personality and that goes the same way for digimon as well. We all come together, this world is for all of us cause we come here for a reason. Anyway back to the subject, Koji got all the ingredients to make a cake. Milk, butter, sugar, flour, eggs and some vanilla extrac to add some flavor. I'm suprised to see him baking for the first time. I haven't seen cook since the time we went to the Hamburger Valley Village to make hamburgers and he made a seafood hamburger. And man, Takuya's face was hilarious when he tasted it. I just couldn't stop laughing. He made two more milkshakes for me and Zoe, I still had to warn to others about the evil digimon. We needed more help then we could get at this rate. I went to the phone and dial the numbers of J.P's phone number hoping he'll pick up sooner. I put the phone by my ear and waited for it to pick up.

"Hello?" i herd J.P's housekeeper. But really why does his housekeeper keep picking up the phone for him? I mean really. "Hello, this is Amy Yunatani. Can i speak to J.P. please?" The housekeeper told me he wasn't home and he went to finish his test in Digi-destinies academy. It must've been because he was the only who didn't get to finish his test last time we took it. "A test? He's the only one we counted on in class." I said. I hang up the phone and decided to call Tommy. Hopefully this kid wouldn't ignore an important call, he was always playing with his action figures and playing video games. But if he wouldn't ignore technology then he would definantly pick up the phone. I herd his phone ringing and ringing but he didn't anwser the phone, he must be listening to loud music again.

Oh well our first youngest couldn't pick up it's time to get the second one. I hope Phoebe wasn't having any planes at the party, anyway even if she was it wouldn't be important as the digimon that's taking over the networks. "Koji, does Phoebe got her D-Tector with her?" I asked him, maybe he knew. I saw that he was mixing the batter as Zoe was pouring flour in the another bowl. "Is it really neccessary to use this much?" Zoe asked pouring more flour. "Beats me, it's the first time i use flour to bake a cake." he said, "Koji!" I yelled at him to get his attention. "Of course she's got it, in case of an emergency." he said. "An emergency? Who does she think this is?" I asked as i dial her facial code on the house phone.

I herd it ring, then she pick it up. Finally. I told her to come back home and that it was important, I didn't tell her why though. But instead she had to put and excuse. "I can't come home, you don't understand the magician coming over later and i already volentered to be sawed in half." she said. Really Phoebe? How is that important compared to what we have to do? I mean, c'mon really? "Whatever." I scoffed "Just tell them to make it quick and run home soon." I hang up the phone.

Now it was time to call you know who, goggle-head. But i couldn't call him since he could be still mad at me. I think I'll let 'Z' handle it for me. She was mixing the flour with the eggs, Koji was mixing the butter with vanilla extract. "Hey, Zoe. I can't get anybody on the phone. I want you to call Takuya for me." I told her, she raise her eyebrows at me. "But you and him are really great friends. It makes more sence for you to call him." she said. "Just do it!" I threw the phone at her as she catch it. I went back on my seat by the table. "Is anyone coming over?" Koji asked me. "Nobodies coming over Koji." I told him. He could tell that i was upset. "That's alright. I only have enough to make three shakes anyway." he said as he open the fridge. Zoe dial his facial code on the house phone, hopfully to get him to anwser. But his housekeeper was the one who anwser the phone. Mr. Lazy. I bet he must be off somewhere out and about.

"I'm sorry Takuya's not home. But I'll tell him to call Amy's house as soon as he get's back." the housekeeper said. At that moment goggle-head walk in from the front door. "Oh, hold on he just walked in. I'll put him right on." Zoe was able to hear the background though, "Takuya I think Amy wants to speak with you." housekeeper told him. "I'm not home." he said angry. "But I already told her your hear." "Then make something up! I don't care what you tell her!" "But Takuya I-" Takuya slammed the door of his room. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong number goodbye." she hang up the phone. "Takuya said he's not home." Zoe said, putting the phone down. I didn't say anything, I just continued drinking the milkshake Koji made. "Did you too had and arguement?" Zoe asked me. I put my shake a inch away from my mouth to talk. "None of your buisness." I told her. "You know, I must of did something wrong if her dosen't wanna talk to you." I gasped at her words, how could she say that?! "I didn't do anything!" I snapped at her. She started to get startle. "Uh, I met that in a good way." she muttered. "I can't believe that jerk is still mad at me! This whole thing started over a stupid hat!"

Takuya was on his laptop checking to see if he got any mail. If your wondering who he was expecting mail from, then you right, it's me. He was hoping to receive my apology letter but it wasn't really able to be sent to his computer. "She better emailed me." he muttered to himself. "Greetings, you have no piece of mail. Ok?" the computer said. "No it's not ok. What a pest." he said then closed his laptop.

* * *

It was time to get this show in the road. Me and Zoe left the kitchen and went to Koji's room. Ignoring the bad odor, we entered the internet online in his computer. I type in the password, of course he never tells anybody his password except me since I'm the only one he trust. Our D-Tectors were fully charged. We disconnected them for the computer and began to start our mission. We saw Keramon right in the middle with his back turned, this was the perfect timing to get him. Me and Zoe pressed random buttons on our D-Tectors to send us to the internet, we pressed the left button on on D-Tectors and blue rings were spinning on our hands while we put our D-Tectors together with the rings. "Execute! Sprit Evolution!" we shouted. I felt my purple hair change into a longer light purple wavy hair. My bangs were wavy along with long pigtails as the back of of my hair was down. My eyes were covered with a visor and I wored a one-piece purple strapless swimsuit with sexy straps that connected from my suit to my boots, I was wearing sliver shoulder pads around my upper arms and purple boots that were pink on the bottom, that were up to my thighs. I had purple gloves on with butterfly wings on them. As well as I had a headband with wings too. I had butterfly wings on my back.

As for Zoe, hers was similar to mine except she was wearing a bikini and wore gloves that had fairy wings instead. She wasn't wearing and pigtail of course, her hair down but still wavy like mine. And had fairy wings on her back. We looked liked twins.

"Prinamon!" I shouted my name.

"Kazemon!" she shouted.

We were now transfromed into our beautiful digimons. I was a butterfly and Kazemon was a fairy. I'm known as the legendary warrior of air, and Kazemon was the warrior of wind. You would say we look like twins sisters because we look almost like. Well, air and wind are similar to eachother. We flew straight through the internet travel circuit, and boy was it a thrill ride. The internet looked very interesting than from the screen. I felt so digital being in the internet since I was a digimon. Kazemon flew right by side, we were prepared to take down this pesty digimon. Once we saw Keramon standing right in the middle facing the other was the perfect to creep up on him. Kazemon put her finger to her lips. "Shh. He doesn't know we're here yet, let's sneak up let's sneak up on him quietly." she whispered to me so Keramon would here. Once we got a little closer... "Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon form swirls of wind from her fingers, hitting Keramon on the back. So much for being quietly. "That's quietly?!" I asked her. "Glorious Atmosphere!" I let the misty air flow from my fingers, I opened my hands wider so that the mist would grow stronger. It knock him out pretty good, of course since I was the most strongest digimon of all.

"Bug Blaster!" a wrap of light came right out of his mouth aiming to blast us. We dodge the attack before it could hit us. "Master Xeghanort was right, this digimon is more dangerous with that virus." Kazemon said, I could tell the tone in her voice was startled. But I wasn't goanna let this bug get in my way. "Don't worry, we can take him down. All we have to double the trouble, remember it's two against one." I said with conviction. "Right." Kazemon agreed with me. We came up with a good plan, I stood in front of the digimon while Kazemon stood behind. We nodded and put our plan in action. "Butterfly Kick!" I kicked Keramon right at his stomach pushing him towards Kazemon. "Tempest Twist!" Kazemon quickly did a handstand and spun around with her legs kicking Keramon rapidly. I like how this was going with our kicks, and the damage we were doing to him. Keramon quickly flew up above, still bruised from our kicks. "You children think you have what it take to defeat me?" he asked us from above. "For your information we're the legendary warriors, we've beaten many bad guys like you, you freak!" I said. "Yeah, and we are stronger than you think bug." Kazemon agreeing with my statement. I smile gladly, Kazemon was like my twin sister. Only I was a butterfly and she was a fairy, but who care? We're both winged creatures.

"Is that so? Well if your as strong as you say than let's see if you can conjure this!" He open his mouth up real wide, forming a electric-light ball. "Crazy Giggle!" The ball came thours us, but I push Kazemon out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Only to be hit by the blast ball. It hurt really bad. "Prinamon!" Kazemon shouted. "I'm alright." I told her. My wings brought me up ,lifting me. Now that I'm fully up I'm ready to strike back. "Are you ready to give up yet, little children?" "Never!" We shouted. "Very well." He open his mouth again to attack, me and Kazemon brace ourselves as we balled our hands into fist. "Bug Blaster!" The warp of light came at us, I flew over to be stood in front. "Kiss of Air!" I kissed my palm and blew the kiss as it form a aura of a giant purple lipstick mark and blew the attack back him, talk about a backfire. "Great job Prinamon." Kazemon told me. "Thanks." I told her.

Just at the moment I came up with an idea, I flew over to Kazemon and whisper it to her ear. She nodded in agreement. We flew right above Keramon, he look up to see what we were doing. "Now!" I shouted, "Glorious Atmosphere!" "Hurricane Wave!" We both attacked at once so he would be trap. But a digitial warp protected him from our attacks, it covered him up in a sliky oval shape. "Keramon digivolve to..." We watch the digimon going through the transformation of a new form. "Infermon!" It looked more like a spider, with it's six legs and was white and red, it had a sharp point on his head. Me and Kazemon gasped in shock of his new apearance, now he must be more powerful than before. "Um, I think it's time we use our spirits now. Dontcha think?" Kazemon ask me. Our beast spirits were stronger than our human spirits, we might as well use them. I nodded, it was to bring out the big guns. "Slide Evolution!"

I felt transformation my body change to a beastie female, my hair change from light purple to blue it became ruffle. Half my hair was pick up in a ponytail with multiple layers that look like fox tails, while the rest was down. I was wearing a purple mask that covered my mouth. I wored a black scarf that went down to my legs, I wore a purple bikini with sexy straps that went from my suit to my light-length boots. My boots were purple that ended like a bird's feet. I had a tight black opened-shirt over my upper body, covering only my mid-chest, but still showing my breast which were covered by my purple bikini suit. My wings had feathers and wore brown, blue and white. Sliver elbow-length gloves with armor and looked like claws, and sliver shoulder pads.

Kazemon change into a digmon similar mine, only that her hair was morphed to feather wings that look just like the wings on her back. She had a purple mask and a grey scarf. She had her purple bikini that looked just like mines. We both look very pretty, even as beast digimons.

"Stratosmon!" I shouted my name.

"Zephymon!" Zephymon shouted.

"Well, what do we have here? Two beautiful beast digimon. This should be interesting." Infermon said. "Yeah, just wait. We have a lot of interesting stuff to show you." I said. I looked to Zephymon's face, we nodded and began to show the bug what we're made of. I flew straight in front of him to show him one of my special tricks. "Ozone Pollution!" Gust of air came out of my hand surounding him in swirls of air. Zephymon came beside me. "Plasma Paws!" her hands glowed red, shooting beams at him. An explosion burst from our attacks, we shield our eyes so they wouldn't get hurt. Its looked like we finish him off. "Yes!" I said said proudly. Right when I was about to give Zephymon a high-five, the smoke cleared revealing infermon on standing with his six legs on the walls. Of course he was a spider, he climb on walls. "What?!" me and Zephymon said together. "Was that your best shot? Now let me show you mine." He jumped right off the walls without warning.

"Spider Shooter!" he open up his mouth and let a sticky web of destruction, it shocked me and Zephymon real hard. He was very stronger than we thought. "Zephymon are you ok?" I asked her. "Yeah i'm fine. But don't think we'll be able to defeat this bug at this rate." she said. "Let's try to out number him again." I suggested. Zehymon agreed, I stayed in front of Infermon as she went behind him. Putting our plan to action. "Hurricane Gale!" Zephymon let out a wind of feathers shoot from behind Infermon hoping him intense pain. "Cosmic Feathers!" I let my feathers flew in a grayish tornado form, heading straight thours Infermon , now we got him.

"Cocoon Attack!" It formed into a cocoon and came charging at me. Smacking me real hard, then went back to Zephymon doing the same thing. We were both knocked out and de-Digivolve back into humans, we were sent back to Koji's room from the internet world. We were covered in scratches and bruised too. I lowered my head shame, I was hoping to defeat that bug but instead got knock out from it. Zoe put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Amy, we just need to rest for a while." Zoe said.

I was still upset that we lost the battle. "Aw man, this digimon beat us two against one. We're never goanna to defeat this thing!" I said pounding my fist on my lap. Zoe check out her inbox to see if she got any mail. "Check this out Amy, we're getting email from all over the world. Here's one from Punkrock25, he saids "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. Find a way to slow him down." "What's he mean 'his fault'?" I asked. "I don't know." Zoe said. Then she check another mail. "Hey, Infermon is emailing us too." Zoe open up his email. It just said "Hello" over and over again. "Why is he saying 'hello' over and over again?" I asked.

"Look at the address." she pointed at the address of where Infermon was. "He's at the telephone company taking all the phone lines. If we lose our phone connection we're finish! That's the only way we have acess to the internet." she said.

* * *

Phew! I'm glad I got that done. Yeah you would guess that Prinamon and Kazemon would look a like since their similar to each other. Like air and wind are similar. Stratosmon's name comes from Stratosphere which is a snyonym for air. Just Zephymon's name comes from the word Zephyr.

Tell me what you think.


	6. Technical Digitalties

This was bad, _really_ bad. If our phone connection gets shut down, we'll never be able to defeat Infermon. I had to do something. Our friends should know about this.

"I gotta warn everyone." I quickly grab the house phone and dialed goggle-head's facial code. Hoping he would pick it up, if he wasn't too mad of course.

"All lines are busy, please try again." the phone said.

"Oh great, it's busy." I said.

I decided to try J.P's hoping he would pick.

"All lines are busy, please try again." it said.

"Oh c'mon!" I yelled.

I tried again with Tommy.

"All lines are busy." it said again.

I was going to lose my grip, but instead try to reach Phoebe.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S BUSY!" the telemarketer must be very anoyed.

"I'm sorry, m'am." I muttered. I hang up the phone.

"All the lines are busy." I told Zoe.

"That digmon did it." she said.

"Not a single call approved." I said.

Suddenly the phone, started to ring. I quickly pick it up.

"Hello? This is Amy." I said.

"Hello. Did you try to reach me?" I heard the husky, evil voice. I know it from anywhere. I slowly removed the phone from my ear.

"It's Infermon." I said sofly.

"We gotta be sure he dosen't get our internet jamed or otherwise..." Zoe got cut off in gasped.

"What happen?" I asked.

"The nection...terminated." she muttered.

"What...next?" I muttered back.

* * *

J.P. came back to Tommy, and about time too. He really leave a ten-year-old boy all by himself. I mean he's not even responsible enough to watch over himself. Which is why I never leave Phoebe alone by herself, even Koji would have to take her with him if I wasn't home. J.P. notice that the phone was ringing from the last call, which was from me. He quickly grab it, but the phone was completely silent. Well, if Tommy would of answer it I would still be on line.

"Huh? Amy starts to call. Then she won't pick up the phone." J.P. said holding the phone.

Tommy was still playing his video games, of course that's why he got distracted.

* * *

Koji was still trying to get the cake ready, even though I felt too upset to even eat right now. Zoe stormed right past him, she was in a hurried to get something.

"Excuse me Koji!" she said running past him.

"Your leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll back, save me a piece of cake." Zoe said.

She ran out the door. I walked into the living room where Koji was standing. I was very upset for the termination, now how are goanna get the internet back?

"What's the matter with you?" he asked me.

I just loop down on the couch, and didn't say anything. I was really depressed.

* * *

J.P.'s house keeper was doing more cleaning, while Tommy and him were eating the brownies she made for a snack. They were watching the news as they ate. There seem to be an update going on.

"The city has been unable to have calling services, every phone network is unavailible for comunitction contacts." The new's man said.

We had the news on at our place to of course. I don't usually pay attention to the news much, but since there was no phone access I might as well see what's going on.

"But that dosen't mean we can't contact." I got up from the counch as soon as I herd the news, this must be something good to hear.

"We've just got info that voicemail is available for those who are in need of contacting others. Any messaging or contacting is only available for voicemessage.

This was perfect, now I could message everyone and warn them about Infermon.

"Perfect voicemail." I grab the phone and dial J.P. and Tommy facial codes.

"J.P, Tommy. Listen I need to talk to guys right away it's an emergency." I said on the voicemail.

Then I dial Phoebe's facial code.

"Phoebe, if you wanna see any of your toys again, get home right away!" My tone was kind of angry, but really you don't know how Phoebe could at times. She can be very mischevous.

Next was goggle-head of course.

"Takuya! Takuya listen I know you must be still angry at me. But I need to talk to you right away, call me or just come over." I said.

Takuya was going to come over, but he hesitate to even knock on the door.

"What a pest." he muttered, and then left. Guess he's still mad at me.

I try to call Trinity, she was our new friend we met from an old mansion in Sliver Sparks town. She was raising money to help out kids in a orphanage. Her closet friend died a couple months ago, that's why see been taking care of poorly orphans on her own. But we got her in come with and we promised her we would still raise money to help out the orphans and help out them find new homes.

"Hello Trinity, it's me Amy. Call me as soon as you get this message, goodbye." I hang up the phone.

"Oh that reminds me." Koji said, he must of overheard me.

"We got this postcard in the mail from Trinity." he said holding a postcard in his hand.

"What!?" I said, then snatch it from Koji's hand.

I read what it said.

"She's on vacation?! In Tropical Summer Breeze!?" I couldn't believe she's was out of town, especially at a time like this. Why Trinity?

"Aww, Trinity." I groaned.

"_Tropical Summer Breeze is paradise, I don't have a care in the world. And I wish you were here!" _the postcard said.

I was more upset than before, we needed all the help we could get. And one of our teammates is not here. The door open, where there was Zoe. Wow that was fast. I didn't even think she would come that's fast, I wonder if she digivolve into Kazemon to fly over here. Oh well.

"Wow that was fast." Koji said.

"Yeah I said I'd be back." Zoe said.

She walk to me, I was still staring at the postcard. I'm so not in the mood at this rate.

"So, when is everyone coming over?" she asked.

I was too upset to answer, I just drop into the couch and groan. Feeling completely depressed.

* * *

I finally finish this chapter. Trinity was one of the new characters of course. Hope you liked it. Next chapter comming up and this time everyone will be involved.


	7. The Warriors Unite

I was lying on the floor, ignoring my surroundings. I felt so helpless without my friends beside Zoe to help us out. What's a girl to do with a spider digimon on her hair to do at this moment. Obviously me and Zoe were no match with our human and beast spirits. Seems like we need the whole gang to help us out. Wondering if Koji could help out here. Zoe was typing on the computer, doing whatever she was doing since we didn't had internet now. i wonder what she was doing.

I told her that no one was available, and that I send them voice messages hoping they would call back.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm sure they'll be answering soon." Zoe assured.

"Yeah if you mean taking their sweet time doing whatever." I muttered.

"But hey, at least they'll be catching along." Zoe said. Then wondered where she went after the internet got terminated.

"By the way where did you disappeared to?" I asked turning to her.

"Well, I went to pick this up." she showed me a black electric impact device.

"What it is?" I ran up to her.

"A satellite connection box, we can go back into the internet by tapping into the internet satellite system." she explain as she was typing.

"Zoe your a genouis! How does it work?" I asked.

"It's quit simple all we have to is connect the box with the computer, then the internet surge will come right back as long as we type in a valid password and have a high signal with the connection along with the other computers."

"Great. But you know that's kinda of a mouthful to memorize you know." I said. It really was, thrust me.

"Well, that's how it's suppose to be, to be exact. I'll just handle to set up, anyway check the messages to see if anyone called back." Zoe said.

"Oh, I forgot." I check my D-Tector to see if anyone send there messages to my facial code. I press random buttons hoping something would come up. Takuya didn't respond of course, that jerk could really hold a grouch for a long time. I didn't care anyway I wish he would just shake it off already. Phoebe still didn't response, she must be doing some of those party games or being the victim for the magician like she told. Trinity didn't, I hope she still brought her D-Tector with her, hopefully she could at least she could connect her D-Tector to a computer. I kept checking until...a found message response from J.P. I put my D-Tector by my ear to listen as Zoe lead over to listen as well.

"Hey Amy glad you respond to us. So what's the big emergency? Call me back." J.P said.

Then we herd Tommy yelling from the background.

"Oh I gotta go, our housekeeper fell asleep on Tommy again." he said in a annoyed tone.

Me and Zoe just smiled.

"Good old J.P." Zoe said. She used her D-Tector out and pressed random buttons for J.P.'s facial code.

"I knew that someone on the team would pull through." I said.

* * *

"Hey Tommy! I got a message from Zoe and Amy. They must of got our voicemail." J.P. said.

"Oh boy!" Tommy ran over to J.P. They listen carefully to our voicemail.

"Hey J.P. I'm so happy you called back. You sure you wanna know about the news?" I asked through the D-Tector.

* * *

"Yeah, of course we are. Tell us the news. C'mon." J.P. said.

Me and Zoe looked at eachother, then we nodded.

We decided to send this message to everyone of our friends D-Tectors so could get the warning.

* * *

"An evil digimon is eating up the internet. Me and Amy are fighting it off, but we need. We need you guys to get your D-Tectors into the computer as fast as you can." Zoe said through J.P.'s D-Tector.

J.P. and Tommy gasped at the message. They thought about it for a second and decided to go for it.

"Girls, the housemaid said that there's place where they have a free computer. We're going into town to find one." J.P. said through Zoe's D-Tectors.

"Alright! Now we got J.P. and Tommy on our side now!" I shouted with delight.

"Let's hope the other get the message too." Zoe said.

* * *

Phoebe played with her friends at the birthday party. She was eager to know when the magician would come. After her and her friends finish having cake and ice cream, they played party games. They played 'Pin The Tail On The Donkey' and charades. For a hyper child like Phoebe she really can have a lot of fun, even if there wasn't much. She still had frosting on her face from the cake, so she went to bathroom to clean up. After that she felt her D-Tector vibrating and beeping as it flashed. She took it out from her skirt pocket and pressed one of the buttons. The message that Zoe sent was in her D-Tector as she listen to it carefully.

Phoebe gasped at the message, so much for the magician. Anyway it's about time she got the message. And now she unsterstand this is more important. She put her D-Tector back in her pocket and headed to the door.

"Phoebe where are you going? The magician's almost here." one of her friends said. She looked back at them with a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry guys but I have to go somewhere right now. Happy Birthday Amanda!" Phoebe said as she waved goodbye. She went out the door.

* * *

Goggle-head was in his room with his laptop closed. He was laying on his bed watching T.V. and had his hands behind his head. Geez his more lazy than I thought. I bet I was a better leader than that jerk, he better be a great leader. Otherwise his teammates are goanna wish he would just man up and be more smart and intelligent. Man, Takuya do you always wanna hold grouch on me that long. Since your birthday you been so angry at me, you wouldn't even talk to me. I was only giving you something you would really love. But your so ungrateful, I wish you could just forgive me already. I hope you could at least help us with this dilemma we have here.

He took a zip from his soda, when he heard a beeping sound coming from his D-Tector. He reach into his pocket and took it out of it's pouch. About time goggle-head. He listen to the message that was in his D-Tector, he widen his eyes and went straight to his laptop and flipped it open. Just then it heard knock on the door, he went to the front door and open it to see who it was. It was...

"Koii?" Takuya said raising an eyebrow.

"You got the message?" Koji asked.

Takuya nodded gently.

* * *

Trinity laid on her towel, letting the sun warm her beautiful white skin. Good thing she was wearing sunblock, otherwise her skin was be burning red since the sun was so hot. But she had an umbrella to shade her and her nice shading hat. She closed her eyes and smiled at the nice warm feeling, drinking an ice cool lemon with a little umbrella was perfect. Tropical Summer Breeze was paradise indeed, she love the cool wind blowing in the breeze. The waves were splashing in the shores. It made feel like she was a princess in a charming castle.

I guess she did deserve it; she was working hard at Digi-destinies Academy. Not to mention helping out a bunch of orphans, she was really a caring person. Also she was very bounded with Gatomon, she loved cats alot since cats are favorite animals. A girl like Trinity wouldn't mind using what she has, like her white ribbons were useful for tying things together.

Right when she was about to moisture her skin with her sunblock, a beeping sound came from her bag. She reach into her bag, and grab her white and sliver D-Tector. She received the message we sent, and she quckly put her stuff back her bag. _So much for my vacation. _she though. But she understood why she had to do this. Good thing there was a computer at her hotel sweet, a hotel had everything you could imagine. I must say she was lucky.

* * *

Finish at last. Tell me what you think.


	8. Internet Battle Begins

Developing please wait.


End file.
